Goodnight Blue Angel
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: A oneshot about Bura and Vegeta, based around end of Dragonball Z time. Bulma isn't home to tuck Bura into bed, what will she do? And Bura and Vegeta's relationship get worse before it gets better.


**Goodnight Blue Angel**

This is a Vegeta and Bura one shot piece shot, basing around the timeline of the end of Dragonball Z, so Bura was very young at this point. I personally think this little relationship is sweet and find it funny that Vegeta tries so hard to cover it up. This piece kind of focuses on Bura and Vegeta gaining some kind of relationship finally and of course it gets worse before it gets better. Anyways hope you enjoy reading this piece and you never know, I might consider a extra chapter.

* * *

It has been a very long day for a very little girl such as Bura Vegeta Brief's and now like any other little girl she was exhausted and needed an early bedtime.

Bura had gotten changed into her child night dress and was waiting in her bedroom as usual but what wasn't usual was that she'd been waiting for her mum for over 30 minutes, where was she? Her mum _always _tucked her in at 8pm on the dot every night without fail but yet here she was 8.30pm and there was still no sign of her mum. She found it a little strange, she was out with her mum running errands just an hour and a half ago, how far could she have gone?

"Mum?" The little child bellowed at the top of her lungs as she sat on her bed. She waited for a minute and soon realised she wasn't going to get a reply. "I'm so tired but can't go to bed without my bedtime story and tuck in." She whispered to herself and gave a pout.

She got off the bed and wandered onto the upstairs landing, getting bored with waiting and decided she had enough of waiting. "Mum!?" She called yet again, hoping to gain some kind of response in this mansion she's always called home. She carried on walking along the corridor and called for her mum a few more times but soon realised that her mum was nowhere upstairs or else she would've heard her. She quickly ran back to her room and grabbed her favourite stuffed animal, a classic teddy bear and didn't look like the cheap kind either. She held her teddy close and gave it a tight hug, she was worried like any other very little girl that couldn't find her mum at night.

Bura wandered back into the upstairs corridor and decided to give it one last try before she'd try the downstairs, the mansion was big so there was a lot of ground to search. "Is anybody here!?" She once again yelled as high as she could. She heard some movement finally, footsteps, they were faint but since Bura not being an ordinary girl could hear them clearly and sensed them coming her way. She walked on a little towards the direction of the footsteps still being very cautious and stopped when a door started to open before her. As soon as she realised who's door it was she wasn't scared anymore and started walking more briskly to the door that opening.

"What's all the noise about?" Came a gruff male voice that was all to familiar to Bura Brief's. "I'm working on a project and need a bit more peace and quiet."

The voice showed his real form and stood on the upstairs landing staring at a worried Bura. Beneath the usual purple hair showed a confused face, wondering why she was wandering around by herself.

"Trunks." Bura said while she stared at him.

"And what are you up to, little sibling of mine?" Trunks questioned. "You should've been tucked in bed over a half an hour ago."

"Mummy didn't come." Bura finally managed to say from her worried small face.

"Huh?" Trunks questioned again, to him that was very strange. Bulma never forgot her daughter, Bulma is usually quite strict on certain things like bedtimes for her children, she usually felt that she was the perfect mum. But of course she was super loose on her children compared to their father, Vegeta. Vegeta was incredible for thinking he was always correct and had his own particular ways for his children, after all... He is a real prince and wasn't going to let his children act any different from his super high standards. "That's so not like her..." Trunks continued in confusion. "Our mum is usually always on the dot for everything, especially when it comes to rules for us. Hmmm..."

"What's should I do Trunks?" Bura questioned sweetly and gave him a very childish innocent look.

"Well... Your a big girl now... Put yourself to bed." Trunks concluded.

"I can't" She pouted in reply to that conclusion.

"... Why not? It's not that hard."

"I can't tuck myself in." Bura gave the 'I'm going to cry' face to her elder sibling, she was only very young and as far as she's concerned she needed her mum to go to sleep.

"Fine fine." Trunks didn't want her getting into a cry stage. "Let's go find our dad and see what we can do about this." Trunks walked up to her and picked her up and started to carry her off. Bura wriggled a little but of course nothing her brother couldn't handle with ease, after all he was incredibly strong, one of the strongest on the whole planet ever.

* * *

They reached the outdoors gravity room, Trunks was sure their father was in there because he was always training in there at all crazy times. Bulma had before tried telling him not to over do it but only got a grump and ignored in return. Nothing stopped Vegeta and his training, good chunk of the time he dragged Trunks in there with him and Trunks was certain that one day Vegeta will try and get Bura in there, when she is older.

_**Knock Knock**_

"What is it now!?" A angry voice yelled from inside the chamber.

The door suddenly flew open without warning and made Trunks and Bura jump out of their skins. "Hey!" Vegeta started, giving a annoyed stare at Trunks. "I know for a fact you got that major deadline tomorrow, so... Why aren't you doing it now? It's getting late and your running out of time!"

Vegeta wasn't going to allow Trunks to get low grades willingly. Vegeta only accepted the best from his children and that didn't mean just in training and fighting but everything.

"But dad, we can't find..." Trunks started but rudely interrupted.

"No more excuses from you! Go get that project done!" Vegeta warned.

"But dad..."

"I said no. Go and do it right this second!" Vegeta replied bluntly.

Trunks put Bura down on the ground in front of Vegeta and turned and walked off back to his room. He could keep talking but he'd only make his dad even more angry and wasn't going to get a word in.

"Daddy..." Bura started as she looked up innocently at her father.

"And what about you?" Vegeta butted in again as he stared at the much smaller figure than himself that stood in front of him. "Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" He grunted.

"But..."

"Bed!" Vegeta grunted immediately in reply to that word.

"But I want to be tucked into bed!" Bura pouted stubbornly and wasn't going to back down as easily as her brother.

"Then what are you doing down here for?" In his usual grumpy tone. "That's your mother's job, not mine."

"That's the problem." Bura replied in the same tone and crossed her arms, almost mimic of her dad.

"What's the problem?"

"My mum. She's nowhere to be found. I waited and waited but she never turned up to what she usually does." She winged.

"Go put yourself to bed." He said in an insensitive tone and turned around to head back into the training chamber.

He never had a close connection to his daughter, possibly because she was a girl and/or to young or he had other reasons and right now, he didn't care what she did with herself.

"Help me daddy." Bura pleaded while he was walking away from her.

"Go to bed!" He snapped back at her and slammed the door to his gravity room.

Leaving a poor little Bura outside in the dark, worried and confused. She started crying, why was her daddy being so mean? She believed he was even nicer to Trunks, was it because she was a girl or was it because he just purely didn't care? "I hate you!" She screamed, loud enough to reach through the door to the gravity outdoor room. With the darkness and her tears soaking her sight she started to wander in a different direction to the mansion.

After hearing those three words Vegeta got out of the gravity room again, he hated to hear those words, she was still his daughter. He quickly realised that he was being far to rough with her and that she was still extremely young and can't take such a harder time with him. He didn't think that he cared about her much himself but upon hearing those words he soon realised there was deep maternal feelings, as much as he hated to admit it and there would be no way in hell that he'd ever say it to anyone, not even his wife.

"Bura?" Vegeta called in a normal tone, questioning where had she gone, she was there just a minute ago.

"Bura! You better not be playing with me. Where are you?" Vegeta carried on, quickly flicking his head around and trying to sense where she was. He started to wander around on the grounds.

* * *

"Don't my daddy love me anymore?" Bura sobbed to herself, tears flooding down her face.

Since angrily wandering away from the outdoor gravity machine she'd walked to the other side of the grounds, ages away from the mansion for any normal person. She'd come across a massive tree, just in the grounds limits and placed herself under it and leaned herself up against it's massive trunk.

"My daddy just isn't like other children's dad. My daddy has super powers but even though that makes him special his attitude is... Yucky. Towards me anyway. He always tells me to act like a grown up princess but I can't... I don't know how... Just don't understand..." With that extra tears were thrown out. She was to young to understand what her daddy would want from her and how she would get him to show more affection. Will he ever change? She didn't care if he did it in secret, she was like any other little girl, wanted to be shown attention and affection from her parents and currently her daddy didn't show any interest in doing that.

"Oh... Teddy..." Bura sighed as her tears lightened a little and she held up her teddy bear in front of her, as if talking to it. "What am I going to do? I'm so confused and... Tired." She yawned as she said the word 'tired'. "I have no one to tuck me into bed... I can't go to sleep and now I feel kind of lost... I don't know where the door is to the house... Oh... What am I going to do now?" She gave out a few more tears in confusion and feeling lost.

"Your coming with me. That's what's going to happen to you." Came a familiar male voice, strangely off tone to what it's usually like, a much more gentle tone to what it is usually heard.

Bura looked up and got the surprise of her life, "Daddy!" Her shock then quickly switched to a grumpy frown, she wasn't happy with him after his attitude to her early. She stayed leant against the tree trunk and gave a big comforting hug to her teddy bear and looked away from his glance. She was only a little relieved that she wasn't so lost anymore but just didn't want to see her daddy at the moment, he was horrible to her and all she wanted was a loving parent.

"You can't stay out here you know." Vegeta added, noticing her not looking at him on purpose and in a way understood why he was getting that reaction. When he heard those horrid words she shouted at him through the door to his gravity room, for once he felt something he rarely, if ever, felt. Guilt. While searching for her he made a discovery of himself, she's a very little girl, a girl, can't treat her aggressively like everyone else and he knew he had to change if he wanted any relationship with her. But of course, he wasn't going to let anybody else in on this, didn't want people to know he has a weakness.

"Why not?" Bura pouted in return.

"1. It's getting late and 2. You can't stay out here in just your night dress." Vegeta pointed out.

"Can't."

"Why?"

"You know the reasons why." Bura frowned and crossed her arms over her bear, a often stance of her father. "Don't know why your here, you didn't care before."

"Ok. I'm going to say this once and only once and you will not mention this to anyone else and will be our secret." Vegeta replied bluntly and picked her up and put her on a low branch on the big tree, with her looking at him straight in the face.

Bura quivered in response of having to look at him dead on in the face and struggled to keep tight hold of her teddy bear when Vegeta very quickly picked her up without warning. "Ok." Bura squeaked in reply, didn't know whether to be scared of him or not. "How did you find me anyway?" She added quietly.

"Do you really have to ask?" Vegeta replied with a slight frown. "Come on. I can sense my own children a million miles off."

"Hmmmmm..." She didn't really have a reply and was a bit uncomfortable that her daddy had put on a tree branch and was holding her up there.

"I'm sorry." Vegeta blurted out at her all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"I said I was only saying these things once." Vegeta growled again and continued. "It was wrong for me to snap at you, it was wrong to expect you to do things by yourself at your age. And..." Vegeta stopped, as if struggling to get the words out of his mouth, Vegeta had never given a apology to anyone before. "I... Should be more patient and... Be more like a father to you. I realise your a daughter and... Shouldn't treat you like your brother. You need different things... It was your words... I never want to hear them again."

"..." Bura sat still and looked at him thoughtfully. "Thank you." She finally muttered lightly.

"Hmm?..." Vegeta replied.

"I'll only say it once." Bura did a mimic of her daddy and included the frown and put her arms crossed.

"Ha very funny." Vegeta grunted back. He felt the conversation had ended and likely won't be brought back up again but definitely will stay in both of their minds, without a doubt. Vegeta knew he would never forget this, it was almost like a eye opener for him. Now he wanted to be more of a daddy to her and yearned for a closer relationship with her for the future. But of course privacy will be high on this and he'll only do this on her.

"Does that mean you love me now?" Bura asked with a childish, puppy dog eyes innocence and gave a very hopeful look.

"Sweetheart." Vegeta started and even shocked himself with using that word, he usually considered it a gross mushy word but carried on. "I think I always loved you as my little girl. It was just a shame you had to say those words to get here."

"I don't hate you daddy." Bura replied.

Vegeta gave a rare smile and lifted her off the tree and started to carry her off in a strong embrace, pushing her into his chest.

"Where we going daddy?" Bura questioned and trying to look up at her dad but was difficult with all his muscle.

"Indoors. Let's see where your mum's gotten too." Vegeta got back to the mansion in a minute or two with ease, it was a simple task compared to parenting as far as he was concerned.

* * *

"Hello?" The female voice asked over the phone.

"Bulma."

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned. "Why are you calling at this time of night?"

"You've forgotten something." Vegeta replied simply.

"What!?" Bulma exclaimed, wasn't like her to ever forget anything. "I could've swore I did all my deliveries with Bura earli... Oh my god! I forgot Bura! I dropped her off at the house and went to work for a deadline!"

"Uh huh." Vegeta accepted.

"Gosh! I can't believe I did that! I forgot my own daughter! I'll be right there!"

"O..." Vegeta didn't get to reply, Bulma had already slammed the phone down, obviously rushing over.

* * *

Vegeta went into the lounge where Bura was sitting on the sofa patiently, cuddling her teddy. She looked up when Vegeta finally entered the room.

"Where's mummy?" She asked in a normal tone.

"She's at work. Mummy just got very busy is all."

"Did she forget me?" Bura replied with a saddened face.

"Of course not." Vegeta lied, as far as he was concerned his daughter had been upset enough already for one night. "She just lost track of time. Massive deadline and you know what your mother's like when your mother gets into getting a deadline finished."

Bura nodded. "Can I go to sleep now? I'm tired." She yawned, which just proved her tiredness.

"I know I'm fast Bura but your mother can't get home that fast to tuck you into bed." Vegeta frowned.

"But I don't want mummy."

"Huh?" Vegeta was totally confused.

"I want you to tuck me into bed, maybe bedtime story." Bura gave him her sweetness look.

"I'm not a tuck into bed kind of dad." Vegeta grunted and gave his usual unsociable stance.

"Please... PLEASE. I want my daddy to do it for once."

"Hmmm..." Vegeta sighed, he could tell from the look on her face she wasn't going to give up easily. Sadly she picked up that quality from himself and now it was being used against him.

"Please!" Bura squeaked with a plea in her voice. "It would mean the world to me, just this once." Of course like any normal child, she'd say it would only happen once now but it would turn into something more permanent.

"Fine." Vegeta finally grunt, there was an obvious unhappiness tone to his answer but Bura was to happy to realise this tone. This was the first time her daddy agreed to do anything for her, so she was so excited over just a bedtime tuck in.

"Come on then." He added with the same grunt and picked Bura up off the sofa and buried her into his chest again.

* * *

He placed his little girl into her young girlie bed that was surrounded with stuff toy's and animals. He tucked her in tightly and walked away to turn out the light and leave the room.

"Wait!" Bura exclaimed, not over loud but just enough to get Vegeta's attention.

Vegeta turned around to face her, he'd gotten halfway to the door. "What?" He replied with a stern but puzzled look on his face. "I've done what you wanted, tucked you in. Now it's time for little girl's like you to go to sleep."

"Sit with me."

"Why?"

"Mummy always sits with me until I fall asleep. She always does it." She whined.

"Your a big enough girl to fall asleep by yourself."

"Daddy!" She squealed in response, showing that she was a little upset by his comment. "Remember what you said and learned tonight!"

"Hmmm..." Vegeta grunted and rolled his eyes when he realised she was right and turned off the light. But instead of walking out like he intended to do he walked back to her bed and sat down on the end.

"Thank you." She replied with a bright smile that could still be seen in the dark.

"Do that again when you think I need it." Vegeta admitted. "Just remind me when I start to treat you the wrong way or in a way that you don't like." Vegeta leant himself against her bedroom wall as he sat at the end of her bed.

"Ok."

"Bura?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Let's keep this as our own personal little secret." Vegeta asked. "You know daddy has a reputation to up hold."

"Ok Daddy." Bura replied simply.

"I mean it... I need you to do this..."

"Daddy?" Bura butted in.

"Yes."

"Love you."

Vegeta paused, the words so stunned him. He wasn't used to hearing it from anybody, well maybe Bulma but that was because they were married. "Love you too, my Blue Angel." The way he said Blue Angel was like it was going to be her permanent name to him. He couldn't think of a more perfect name for his little girl and felt proud of what had happened in that night.

He turned his head to look at his daughter to realise she'd already gone into a deep sleep, with a massive happy smile on her face. Vegeta leaned over and brushed her forehead gently with his hand and then gave her a goodnight peck on the forehead. "Goodnight Blue Angel." He added and decided he wanted to stay there, just a little bit longer and leant back against her bedroom wall again.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted out when she couldn't find them anywhere downstairs and started to make her way up to Bura's bedroom, couldn't let her stay up any longer.

"Vegeta?" She called again but in a much more quieter level.

She walked into Bura's bedroom and as soon as she saw the sight before her she gave a massive satisfied smile. Not only was Bura tucked up and asleep but to find Vegeta had fallen asleep at the end of her bed. Plus Bura's tiny little hand buried in Vegeta's much bigger hand, a beautiful symbol of father and daughter.

Bulma left the room a minute and quickly came back with a blanket and covered Vegeta with it.

"I'm proud of you Vegeta." She smile. "Goodnight my angels."

_"Let's go see Trunks." _She whispered to herself as she left the room and never felt so proud and happy of her husband in her life.

* * *

**Hope you guy's enjoyed reading this piece. It came out longer than what I thought it would but I wanted to try and add as much detail as I could. Took me ages to write but I'm happy with it and hope you are too.**

**Thank you for reading and look out, might have a squeal for this piece.**


End file.
